


Road Trip

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death Eater Trouble, Family Fluff, M/M, Racing, Sightseeing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: Instead of Hogwarts, he went the other way. Instead of graduating and becoming an Auror, he went on a Road trip, with Draco Malfoy of all people. Instead of sight seeing, he must fight, not necessarily for his but definitely for his companions' life. He always find himself in trouble, but hey, that's the life of a Potter, isn't it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter simply didn't care. There he was, standing on platform nine and three quarters, about to board the Hogwarts express that would bring him and his two best friends back to the castle for their repeat of seventh year.

He couldn't bring himself to take the last step though, and with an apologetic look, he shook his head and turned around. Ron Weasley looked confused and Hermione Granger shouted his name but he ignored them. He just.. Couldn't bring himself to say something.

He gripped his trunk tightly and twirl further, he was gone.

One would say he was depressed, another called him insane and yet another thought he needed love and care, or a shrink and meds. He was of opinion he just needed to get away. A breather. Away from attention, from the adoration, from the fame, the hate and from the pain he saw all around and sometimes felt.

Harry ended up at Andromeda Tonks' house, not knowing where else to go. With him appearing right in front of her gates, a little too close, the wards were breached and an alarm sounded, loudly ringing in his ears. Standing there, Harry watched how she rushed out the house, her midnight blue robes billowing dangerously as she moved with her wand in hand and ready to attack.

Seeing him however, made her tuck away the wand in her arm holster and she briskly stalked up to him, a finger waving to scold him. "Harry! I told you so," She grabbed his ear. "Do not apparate so close up, you'll set the wards of and scare little Teddy bear!"

"Ow! I remember! Ow! Sorry!" He squeaked, flailing his arms. "Sorry! Ow! Please let go."

She gave one more tuck at his ear and did let go, places her hands in her sides.

"Thanks." He mumbled and rubbed his ear but she just pursed her lips.

"You should be at Hogwarts, young man, what are you doing here?" She waved her hand around.

"I don't know?" He answered truthfully and she sighed. "Come on in then."

Harry grinned and followed her into the house to the kitchen and there sat Teddy, his godson in a high chair at the table, smudging applesauce all around, happy laughter filling the room.

"Hey hey! Little man," Harry plucked him up and kissed the toddlers sticky cheek, to be rewarded with sticky cheeks of himself as two tiny, apple-sauced hands patted his cheeks paired with happy gurgles in a hello back. "Aren't you one happy lad?" He crooned and settled him on his hip.

"Say.. Meda?" He turned towards the elderly Lady who was waving her wand, getting tea ready and she hummed in reply. "He doesn't really look scared.. Does he?"

She turned around, narrowing her eyes and pointed her wand at the teen.

"Erhm.. Sorry?" He winced with a deer caught in the headlight face and she winked, turning back to her tea making.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed the toddler on top of his brown curls, who was still happily gurgling in his hold and messing up his clothes in the process and Harry smiled, putting the toddler back into his seat and watched as Teddy immediately attacked the bowl again.

"Sit." Andromeda said as she put two mugs of tea on the table and sat down. Harry scooted in the seat beside her and curled his fingers around the steamy cup.

"Why are you here, Harry?" She asked gently.

"I.. I just really didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I feel like, I've seen to much, yet, way too little and I just.." He thought for a moment, stirring the tea. "..Want to be free. See the world and be myself I guess. I feel too old for school."

"So you came here."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I like it here, its peaceful and.. Easy, I suppose."

"Its," Andromeda started and Harry cut in. "Home. Its home and thats where I want to be. Hogwarts isn't home anymore."

"You may stay, for as long as you like," Andromeda said softly and thumbed his cheek. "But only if you smile."

Harry looked a little confused at her.

"You looked sad," she clarified. "Don't look so sad."

Then she stood up, shuffled out the room and came back holding a small item in her fist. Placing it on the table, Harry recognised it as Sirius Blacks' motorcycle.

"How did you?"

Andromeda knew what he meant. "When my husband fell away, according to the old family laws, I regained my place in the family. Its a stuffy, complicated thing, old family magicks.," She sighed. "Basically said, I'm the last one carrying the name, and so I inherited everything," She pointed at the miniature bike. "Including this."

"Oh."

"It's yours," she continued. "But you have to get your drivers license, Sirius had to too and then you can go around, see the world, be a silly young man, do dumb things like teenagers are supposed to do and most of all, Dear, enjoy your life."

"But.."

"You deserve it." She hummed. "You cannot sit here, live without something to look forward too. One must have things to look forward to."

Harry nodded, and understood. "Thank you." He whispered eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Harry talked with Andromeda for hours about anything and everything. She had gotten him excited for plans to make and things to do. That night he settled down in her attic, on the camping bed below the roof window and fell asleep dreaming of cruising through foreign cities and alongside pretty white beaches with palm trees on the bright red bike.

Thus, the next morning, Harry left the house early. He was on a mission. Eventually, it had taken him quite a few hours but when he came back at the house, he had a bag full of study books and had signed up for a course that promised him his drivers licence within three months. It was an expensive course but with all the money he had, it barely made a dent in the pile of gold stocked up it his Gringrott's vaults.

Andromeda was seated on the couch, little Teddy playing with his toys by her feet when Harry came in. She immediately noticed the small smile on his face and praised herself on a job well done. She knew, way before Harry had even come to her, that the black haired wizard shouldn't go back to Hogwarts. She had known he needed a while to just be free and when he had knocked on her door, she happily provided him with the means to do just that. Harry had taken to it big time and considering he was now in her kitchen, laying out stacks of books to learn what he needed to do what she suggested, she counted herself one lucky woman.

"You've got loads to do, I see." She said, standing in the door opening of the kitchen where Harry already had installed himself for a long study session.

"More than I need though," He answered and tapped one stack. "These are for the drivers licence and these," He tapped the other stack. "These are about taking care of the motor, it wasn't said I needed to learn that, but, if I'm going far and stuff, I guessed I need to know how to fix the bike will it break on me."

"I believe that is a correct assumption." She agreed and went over to make tea for the both of them.

At that, they rolled, over the weeks, into a routine. Harry would take care of Teddy in the mornings then go to his lessons and spend the rest of the night studying until it was time for Teddy to go to bed. After, he would either continue studying or write to his friends at Hogwarts - Just catching up with some, or arguing with others. Apparently, Hermione still couldn't grasp that Harry hadn't wanted to be locked up in the castle and study for N.E.W.T.S and Ron couldn't accept his best mate had left him to attend alone. He hated being stuck with just his studious girlfriend and no Harry to have fun with.

"Are you alright?" Andromeda asked one night when Harry had come down from bringing Teddy to bed. He was holding a letter he already had read and judging from his face, he wasn't happy. At all.

Harry shook his head and sat down next to Andromeda where the witch was curled up on the couch, enjoying a glass of fine wine and listening to the Wizard Wireless. "They think. I don't want to be their friend anymore." Harry sighed as he let himself fall against her side and rested his head on her shoulder. "They can't. They don't want to understand why I didn't come back to Hogwarts and now they think I don't want to be friends anymore and I don't know what to do."

Just as Andromeda was about to give the sad boy beside her some heart felt words, a heavy car engine rumbling came close to the house, the windows rattled and Harry perked up. He gave Andromeda a questioning look but she merely raised an eyebrow and a slight shake of her head, indicating she didn't know either. Harry got up, to look out the window and see what it was all about.

Right in front of the house stood a race model car in shiny Slytherin green. Harry grumbled under his breath as he watched a very familiar blonde boy step out. He growled. "Malfoy."

Before Andromeda could say a thing, even though she already had her hand up to stop the boy, Harry had already upped and left through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry spat out, arms crossed defensively where he stood in front of the open door.

"I could ask you the same, Potter." Draco pointed his key at the door and it beeped as it locked. "I think, I have more reason to be here then you. Seeing as this is my family I am visiting."

"I live here," Harry growled. "And you haven't visited once since I live here so why now?"

"Because I can?"

"Come back when I'm not here, Malfoy."

"No!" Draco took a step closer, mirroring Harry's stance, a glare on his face.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Andromeda put her glass down. The shouting match in her front yard became louder and louder and the voices became angrier with each word. She sighed, wondering if they were four year old with the way they kept on with their yes and no tug o' war.

She smoothed down her robe, stuck at curl that dangled in front of her eyes behind her ear and made way to the fighting boys. As she passed the window, it went quiet and the flashes of light meant that the boys had turned to their wands. Quickly, she rushed out, her own wand at the ready.

Andromeda flicked her wand once, twice and a set of wands flew in her direction. She caught them with ease and put her hand in her side a berating look on her face and she tutted, disappointed. "Did you have to?" She admonished both boys sternly. "I will not have my family, my only family curse each other!"

She was about to give both a piece of her mind when Harry turned around. He was pale, shaking and barely still standing. "Andy.. " He squeaked, his hand reaching up to touch his chest. "I don't feel well." Promptly, his eyes rolled back and he tumbled to the floor.

"Harry!" She yelped, and as fast as she could make her way over to him. Draco, who had been watching, needed a moment but he raced over to his once school yard enemy and dropped on his knees next to his head. He did beat Andromeda's speed with ease. "Potter?" He questioned but he didn't give a sign of hearing. Draco called again, louder and slapped Harry on the cheek. "Harry?"

"Move." Andromeda grounded out and Draco slid away.

Andromeda pointed her wand at Harry. "Rennervate."

Nothing happened and Draco looked shocked, as he heard his aunt slay profanities as she patted Harry down, obviously in search of something.

"What is going on?" Draco asked when she pulled a pen of sorts out of Harry's pocket. She didn't answer as she shook up the bright yellow fluid in the pen and screwed the top of.

"Ah. Not a pen." Draco whispered when he saw the small needle at tip. Andromeda shoved Harry sleeve up, smashed it into Harry's skin and emptied it. Under her breath, she counted to ten and hit him with the spell again.

This time, Harry reacted, his eyes flew open and he turned to his side. A load of vomit escaped him and he rolled back. Looking up at the worried face of the woman above him he croaked out a thanks and closed his eyes again.

Andromeda brandished her wand again, this time to levitate Harry, slowly but surely she made her way back to the house, Draco following her closely. "What is wrong with Potter?" A small bit of fright clear in his curious voice.

Andromeda pointed at the two wands on the floor as she passed them, indicating for Draco to pick them up. "You almost succeeded where the Dark Lord did not." She stepped through the door, gently lowered Harry down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. She shakily grabbed her glass and took a seat in one of the armchairs close by. She drowned the glass in one go and pointedly stared at Draco, who shuffled from one foot to another, feeling put down by the glare.

"But, I didn't. I," He let a puff of air escape. "It was just a stinging hex!"

"Exactly." Andromeda pointed towards the other armchair. Draco sat down, barely able to look Andromeda in the eyes but did it either way, knowing she would not speak if she didn't have his full attention.

"Nobody left the war unscathed. You didn't, I didn't and Harry didn't either. He has a bad heart. It's barely functioning as it is and he's on medication to keep it working. He has to take it every day, if he doesn't, well, any bit too much strain on his body or any bit of emotional pressure sends his heart haywire. I didn't know Harry didn't take his medication as prescribed since he's been here, because, if he had. This wouldn't have happened."

"I do know that he doesn't want to depend on them so heavily even if he should and he is apparently so, of opinion, that being here he doesn't come in a situation where he does need them. Except, just now. When you arrived. I wasn't sure if it was you but when it did turn out to be you, I had hoped, things would go smoother than they did, but they didn't. The shouting match, followed by the duel, shot adrenaline through Harry's body, with my intervention, he relaxed. I don't blame you, or him," She threw a thumb at Harry. "I don't blame myself, but! That, is what made his heart stop."

She gave the boy she was talking to a brief moment to gather what she had said before continuing. "Do you understand, Draco? This is serious business. It is that I know what to do, that's what the injection is for. I shot him up with a potion that regulates his heart beatings for about, twenty-four hours. Had I not done that, or had I been too late, we would have had a very dead Savior on our hands. So," Andromeda got up. "Now you know, I expect that, while Harry has the potion running its course, you two will sort out any problems between you and come to a truce, lest I have to ban you from coming here and, or, kicking Harry to the curb. I will not have a repeat of tonight." She glanced once at Harry and back to Draco. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Black." Draco answered respectfully.

"Very well," She made way through the room and retrieved the bottle of wine she had opened up earlier. Then, she waggled a finger at Draco and left the room, stopping when she stood at the beginning of the stairs. "You may grab a blanket out the box, you watch him tonight, see to it, that he is still alive tomorrow morning when I come down."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco hadn't meant to, but he had accidentally fallen asleep curled up on the armchair with a blanket haphazardly thrown around him. He had wanted to stay awake to keep an eye out on Harry, to make sure Andromeda saw no reason to kill him come morning. Yet, even while reading a book that caught and held his attention he had managed to fall asleep. Fitfully that is, his closed eye time being plagued by nightmares of him being judged by the wizardgamot and the population alike for killing their beloved savior.

He only woke up when he had turned one too many times in the chair and fell out of it. He hit the floor with a thump, the dull sound loud, almost echoing through the room. Dazed, he scrambled up in a sitting position and frantically looked around, his sleep addled mind barely registering that Harry wasn't on the couch anymore. The moment he realized, he almost shouted out for Andromeda in panic, only to realize that, surely, if Harry had moved from the couch, he couldn't be dead, right?

Draco picked himself up, dropped the blanket back in its box by the fireplace and tried to smooth out his rumpled clothes. It didn't work. So, he pointedly ignored the full-length mirror he walked past where he knew he would see his disheveled self with probably sticking up hair as he searched for Harry.

He found him, seated at the kitchen table with Teddy in his lap, feeding the small boy a bowl of mush.

"Morning." He mumbled, taking a seat across the two, where he immediately noticed how pale and tired Harry looked. He didn't get a reply but steeled himself either way when he spoke again. "We need to talk."

"I see no reason why." Harry said almost instantly, keeping his attention on getting the small boy in his lap to eat his breakfast.

"I do." Draco pleaded with Harry, who refused to even look at him. "Andy and Teddy are my only family left, they are your only family left and well, that.. Makes us family, Harry." It felt odd to say his first name, but it had the desired effect. Draco caught Harry's attention.

For a moment, Harry stared warily at Draco but, he settled little Teddy on the floor who happily crawled out of the room in search of his toys. Harry watched the little boy go and as soon as he was out of sight, he crossed his arms and stared at the blonde, as if waiting for him to say more.

"Whether we want it or not, it would make Andy happy if we could at least fit through one door together. 'Sides.. " Draco mumbled almost unheard then. "As much as we might dislike each other, with that whole 'my heart isn't working' thing you've got going on for yourself, I don't want to be responsible may that happen. So."

"So?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You and I," Draco moved a finger between the both of them and huffed, as his other hand pushed his hair back in slight frustration. "We need to talk."

Harry kept silent for a moment until he slowly nodded. "You may have a point."

"No, I do have a point, so," Draco corrected and fumbled his keys from his car out of his pocket. He settled an elbow on the table, letting the keys dangle for them both to see. "Why don't we get freshened up and go for a ride? Safest option we got. I have to steer so I can't hex you, and you can't hex me, may it cause both our deaths."

Harry actually smiled briefly. "Just shouting it is then."

That made Draco grin. "Just shouting."

Harry got up, quick to understand now would be the best time knowing he wouldn't drop while fighting with Draco, having the medicine still running thick though him. And when he stood next to Draco, he had the cheek to ruffle the blonde hair. "It's cute, really, how bad your hair can look." And with that, Harry made a run, knowing the blonde wouldn't react all too well on that.

That morning, Andromeda kept watch over Teddy as he was playing outside. She had taken a seat on the porch, smiling slightly as she saw Draco with Harry in tow step into the blonde's car and pull out, leaving her land and turning up the road. The motor roared and within seconds they disappeared out of her sight.

"Look like they're fixing things, darling," She whispered and handed Teddy a toy. "They're good and sometimes sweet.. Just like you."

The toddler smiled and took the toy, brambling in his own language but surely so, she thought, agreeing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was well passed dinner and Andromeda Tonks sat on the couch where she was twiddling her thumbs, staring out of the window without as much of a blink. Every once in a while, she checked the clock and the hours were ticking away. By now, she knew, the potion in Harry must have ran its course and should be gone. The boys however, still weren't back. Suffice to say, she was worried. They hadn't replaced the emergency pen yet and it scared her, thus, she remained where she was, hoping they would be back soon, preferably with Harry still alive and in no immediate danger.

Andromeda checked the clock once more with a sigh and wished she had a way to contact them. Her old bones begged for bed and just then, she heard the heavy rumble of Draco's car and she snapped up, striding towards her front door fast.

Two car doors slammed shut, one followed by the other and quickly after that, the blond stomped into the house without as much of a word to her as he pushed past, dropped op the couch and covered himself with a blanket. He did so from toe to head, leaving nothing but a tuft of blond hair visible. Obviously he wasn't going to talk with anyone.

Harry came in much slower and did bother to greet her as he made his way to the kitchen. She followed and they sat down, a flick of the wand had tea being made and floating onto the table.

"So?" She inquired, nursing the cup of steaming tea.

"I'm still alive." He grinned.

"Not what I meant, smart arse."

"Honestly," He sighed. "There's a lot of bad blood between us. One car ride will not correct what animosity we created between us but I can, we got to the point where we can be civil."

"That's more then I thought you boys could accomplish, in all actuality."

"Thanks Meda, for the vote of confidence." Harry snorted and sipped his tea, slowly glossing over what they had discussed over the course of their ride and the stop at a fast food restaurant. It was there that Draco tried to pay with galleons and showed to not be entirely adequate about muggle life and how he also had refused to let them eat in his car. Harry was quite proud to announce that, with the opportunity to exchange blows, they remained hands off during their brief time out of the car. "I'm going to St. Mungo's in the morning. Get a new emergency pen and get back on my prescribed potions. I guess with that got around I'm going to need them."

"Surprisingly considerate," Andromeda confirmed. "He'll be staying?"

"Yea," Harry murmured, "He didn't go back to Hogwarts, obviously, and it turns out that once his parents got sentenced to Azkaban last week, the Manor closed itself because his father," Harry spat the word. "His father refused to sign the deeds over and allow Draco to be head of the family."

"He's homeless," She said, a little surprised. "I'm well aware Lucius is a bastard but throwing his sons future for a mere title, that is egoistic and arrogant above all else."

Harry nodded. "I know, Draco is a bit miffed he let that slip to me just as we were turning onto your property that's why he is hiding on your couch."

"Well," Andromeda started, drinking the final bit of her tea. "You two better learn to get along quick then because, if he cannot go home, he's bound to stay here and if he is staying here," She stood up and levitated your cup to the sink. "You get to share the attic. Goodnight."

Harry sat stunned, still holding half a cup of tea as his eyes followed Andromeda who left the kitchen. True enough, they superficially cleared the air between them but neither boy was comfortable enough with the other yet as they hadn't gone further then dotting out each major event that happened during their years at Hogwarts and muttering out an apology as they acknowledged their part in said altercation.

The next afternoon when Harry came back from the hospital he found Draco with distinctive pink ears and dishevelled hair at the kitchen table.

"What happened to you?" He asked curiously.

"Andromeda." He deadpanned.

"She definitely has a gift for ear pulling," Harry answered and smiled as he spotted Teddy slurping up some red-ish goo who, in turn, smiled and gurgled his hello as he spotted Harry. Then, Teddy waved happily still holding his spoon and thus splattering the goo all ways. He smiled toothily again, as he noticed the effect of spoon waving and did it again. Harry walked up, kissed the tiny man on top of his head and sat down. "So what did you do to deserve it?"

"Insisted I shouldn't be her problem and move into a muggle motel, or something."

Harry snorted. "As if."

"That's what she said."

"So, we're roommates now, huh?"

Draco nodded. "Seems we have to take a few more rides to make it work. We have much to dispel."

"I know," Harry sighed. "There's a park nearby, how about we take Teddy there at the playground?"

Draco seemed to mull it over.

"Yes?" Harry prodded.

"I assume we can. We cannot scare the child by having his uncle and godfather having a go at each other, now can we?"

"No, we can't." Harry agreed and the plans were set.

From that day on, the boys set on making an effort to erase the air between them. While it could not be called hatred but certainly could be called a severe dislike, it needed to be gone and if not for their sake, definitely for the family sake. They both had heart for Teddy and Andromeda Tonks.

Thus, from playground meetings, car rides and even grocery shopping and nightmare induced waking from both on daily basis, which they turned to long midnight chats whispered in the dark, they forged themselves a bond over time.

It suited Harry just fine, although it was odd sometimes, he acknowledged that. They were on the other side of the same coin, they could understand each other more in depth then Harry's friends ever had, even if they shared most experiences with him. It was some kind of comfort hearing the other side of his suffering. Never mind the fact that Draco and Andromeda were the only ones he now could hold a conversation with, the letters between him and his friends at Hogwarts dwindling to almost nonexistence for all the explaining Harry did fell to deaf ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like death." Draco Malfoy remarked when Harry stepped into the kitchen, holding Teddy freshly washed and dressed on his arm. He gave no reply and settled the toddler into his high chair and moved onto the cabinets, pulling out packs and whatnot to prepare the boy breakfast and getting the coffee machine going.

"Hello?" Draco tried and even gave a wave but Harry simply went through the motions and didn't reply until he presented Teddy with his bowl of mushy fruit with little chunks of baby biscuits and a dab of milk.

Draco followed him with raised eyebrows until Harry was done and took his seat at the table, holding a cup of coffee. Only then did Harry look up, white as a sheet and with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hi." He mumbled when he finally noticed the other and sipped his hot coffee, not aware of the questionable look his way.

"If you plan on dying today, kindly inform Andy it's not my fault before you do." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know," Andromeda answered light-heartedly as she had chosen that moment to step into the kitchen and Draco supressed a yelp, not expecting her. "Harry, are you nervous?"

Draco looked odd at his Aunt when she too, sat down with her own cup of coffee, already made by Harry previous. "Why would he be nervous?"

"I'm having my motorcycle exam today." Harry answered and pushed his cup away. "I terrified of failing! What if I haven't studied enough?" He groaned and folded his arms on the table to let his head fall onto. "Is this what exam fright feels like?"

The last bit was barely audible but Draco grinned. "You'll do fine, stop channelling your inner Granger."

Andromeda leaned over the table, taken a slight pity as she patted Harry on the head, saying soft encouragements and at that, Draco left the kitchen. He remembered well how hard Harry had studied the last three months and he thought Harry had noting to worry about.

Several hours later, when Draco sat curled up on the couch with his nose in a book, he was proven right.

Harry burst into the house, looking distinctively better and waving some papers with a huge smile on his face. "Made it!"

"Congratulations." Draco stated and smiled slightly then promptly went back to his book.

"Well, thanks I guess," Harry his happy mood was dampened a bit by the lack of enthusiasm of the blond and went trough the house to find Andromeda.

Harry found her in the back garden where she sat sprawled, legs open wide on the ground. Teddy sat between her feet and they rolled a ball back and forth. Harry looked at them happily until Andromeda noticed them.

"And?" She enquired. She stood up with difficulty, patting Teddy and gave a jerk of the head to Harry who stepped over and picked the toddler up. He smiled brightly, positioned Teddy on one hip and waved the papers at Andromeda.

"I made it! They took my picture and all so in a few days I can pick up the license."

"Well done," She squeezed one cheek and kissed the other. "I'm so proud of you."

Harry's smile intensified when Andromeda beamed said proudness at him. "Come, one, follow me." She waved Harry along.

"Leave Teddy with Draco." Andromeda ordered when she stepped into the living room with Harry following. The blonde annoyed from being interrupted again sighed but dutifully took the toddler, settled him in the corner of the couch and levitated a book for him over. He caught it and handed it to Teddy who squealed and opened it, immediately, a soft voice coming from the book filled the room and guided Teddy through the pages.

Harry who had handed Teddy over, smiled and followed Andromeda, curious as to why they went into the study.

Andromeda's house wasn't big. The garden was immense but the house itself was tiny, especially considering Andromeda's upbringing. The first floor only held an entry with a closet, a small living room and the kitchen.

The first floor had Teddy's room which was originally the master bedroom and the bathroom at one side and the other side holding Andromeda's room and her study. The top floor being the attic, held many boxes in one nook while the rest was cleaned out for Harry and Draco. Two single bed on each side under the sloped roof with a thick carpet in the middle. A couch to chill on stood at the feet ends of the beds, facing towards the window by their head ends where a desk with two closets on either side was cramped in. Their room, small as it may be, definitely had earned the title home for them.

Oddly enough, Andromeda stepped into her study. Harry and Draco knew that was her space and while they were allowed in, they never did, leaving it and her bedroom for Andromeda to call her own and not to worry about a surprise with anyone stepping in.

She held the door open for Harry. He had seen the study before. A large desk against the wall which fitted between the other two walls exactly, a bookshelf above and two large bookshelves shoved against either wall had their sides tapping the desk. Next to the door stood an old, frilly pink crib filled with little keepsakes of Nymphadora; Toys and books she had once called her favourites through various ages, her Hogwarts letter, report cards and her Auror diploma. Underneath the crib were standing two boxes. One obviously held stack upon stack of photo's and the other was labelled Remus Lupin.

Andromeda gave it a fond smile and motioned Harry over to the desk. There we some leather-bound books. Andromeda having made them and still working on some, adding stories and pictures of her little family for Teddy when he would grow older and she might not be there anymore. "I refuse to let anyone forget their childhood tales, Harry. Better to record their lives then have them lost by time."

She said when she caught Harry staring and Harry ran a finger along them. "Never, Meda, never. I'd wish.."

He let the thought die on his tongue but Andromeda knew. She gave Harry a hug. "Maybe, one day we gather enough and create one but for now, I have you a different gift."

Andromeda closed the books she had scattered on the desk and stacked them away, making room. "Sit," She pulled out the chair and Harry sat down. She then placed a carton box on the table and enlarged it. "I didn't know what to gift you, but I remembered some maps Sirius had once upon a day. It was a bit of a hassle to locate them, not knowing if they'd still excisted but here they are."

Harry peeked into the box. "What's.."

Andromeda pulled one map out and folded it open. "The map of Europe," She pointed at the corner and pulled a parchment note spellotaped to the back off. "Notes written with either some short comments, with, for example, learn language, learn culture or dangerous travel zone at the moment or simply notes of which places he would've liked to see or roads to ride which he also marked on the map itself. Sirius planned to travel the world, but, never did."

"Really? I mean I knew that he once said he build the motorcycle to travel but he actually made ,ahh, sort off a starting plan already?"

"He did." Andromeda answered and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to it. They're yours now. Add, erase or discard as you wish, but, I do remember you saying-"

"That I wanted to see the world.." Harry finished slowly as he pulled out map after map and different kinds of parchment and other forms of notes from the box to lay out over the desk. He never noticed Andromeda leaving him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the.." Draco exclaimed slowly when he opened the door to Andromeda's study. It was utter chaos inside. All sorts op papers were scattered everywhere.

Draco made his way inside, carefully not to step on anything and leaned over Harry who tensed at the sudden intrusion of personal space. Draco put down his hands on either side of the black-haired wizard who was seated at the desk, peering at a map and stared at it too. Harry just gave him a side-away up glance and turned his attention back on the writings he was trying to decipher before Draco came in. Sighing, he uttered, a bit upset. "Hello Mr. Chuck a congrats and shrug."

"Sorry," Draco said carelessly and in a more sincere tone he continued while staring down. "I am happy for you, see, you didn't need to entertain your inner-Granger this morning, I knew you would do fine."

That pacified Harry some and a little brighter he settled more comfortably in his chair. "Thank you. I guess. Even she doesn't worry as much about grades and exams when Christmas is nearing and just goes with the flow."

Draco nodded and changed subject.

"You can read that chicken scratch?" Draco asked then. "What even is that?"

"I can, sort of, almost." Harry answered and rubbed his eyes before he pointed at the title.

Draco tried to read the words Harry pointed at but soon gave up. "I can't. What does it say?"

"Island of the Bermuda Triangle." Harry answered. "It's a map, and this," He pointed at the long parchment aside. "These are notes about the island Sirius made."

Draco nodded. Harry felt he did so as his chin thumped on top of his head and knocked Draco's elbow, by doing so, he was able to move his chair to the left and Draco moved to stand next to him, still staring at the writing. "I really can't read it."

"It says, well," Harry slipped his fingers along the lines and slowly read out loud, skipping some parts to summary it." Bermuda Triangle Island, large, sunny, last known population about five hundred, almost fully self-sufficient with a handful of import wizards to take care of the rest. Lots of farms, small city centre and apparently they turned a wrecked cruise ship at the only dock into a huge casino."

"There's the reason for Sirius wanting to visit."

"Obviously." Harry laughed.

"You want to go there?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry who shook his head.

"No, not really, it's interesting because once in school I learned that at that space in the ocean a lot of ships disappeared and they, including the people on it were to never be seen again."

Draco raised an eyebrow and stretched before folding his arms. "They never taught that in Hogwarts."

"They did that at the muggle school I went to before coming to Hogwarts."

"I sometimes forget you grew up as a muggle." Draco answered to that. "So what are you going to do with it, you're not planning to go there?"

"The Bermuda Triangle Island?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, that is what we are talking about, so, why are you looking at it?"

"Because I'm looking at everything to see where I do want to go?" Harry answered in a question, as if Draco was the not grasping it.

"This is what, all the places in the world."

"I know," Harry answered cheekily. "Want to come with?"

"I can," Draco shrugged. "It's not that I have anything better to do and you're not all that bad a company."

Harry gaped. He had said it as a half joke but now thinking about it, it may not be the worst idea he ever had and he grinned at Draco. "Deal. You're coming with me."

"Well, fine." Draco said, he too, thinking it over for a moment. "Anyway, how interesting and all this may be, dinner is ready and Andy doesn't like to wait."

Harry jumped up, instantly frazzled. He sprinted out the room, grabbing Draco's hand as he did so and pulled him down the stairs hurried. Only when they reached the kitchen did he let go and smoothed himself out. Running was not allowed in Andromeda's home. Draco used that moment to stare at his hand, at Harry and back at his hand again but shrugged the small confusion he felt from it off. Things like this, the whole easy handling at which they act so friendly with one another was foreign territory for him. They didn't have the best history together and he was still getting used to it while, seeing the simple actions of Harry, the other obviously accepted it all the easier than he did. A sigh, a shake and he stepped into the kitchen right after Harry where they excused themselves for the wait.

Andromeda gave them a disapproving look and dinner ended up being a quiet affair. Andromeda wasn't one who spoke much. She said words of disapproval or encouragement, she prefered to listen, to send the right looks and hug or wiggle a finger when appropriate. The boys held a slow conversation between bites about the maps and some comments from Teddy that nobody understood while she listened, happily and glad to see life go smoothly.

During dinner, Draco asked Harry if he could check the maps too, as he was joining in a road trip, the might as well see if there were places that tickled his fancy when Andromeda smiled, secretly pleased.

"I'll put Teddy to bed." Andromeda said when the boys were done and sat waiting for the toddler to finish up. They smiled and got up to leave when she added the condition for doing so. "But you will come Christmas shopping with me, tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Harry and Draco raced upstairs and cleared the maps out of Andromeda's study. They took them up to their room. Draco grabbed a random map from the box. He made himself comfortable on his bed, ready to study the map from Australia but Harry snatched it from him and put it on a stack. Draco noticed he was making two piles.

"What are you doing?" He asked and got on the ground, noticing one of the piles held the Bermuda triangle island.

"These I don't want to go to. At least not yet," Harry said and added. "Some of these I want to visit on a later date, take my time. I want to go road tripping but I don't have to go and see the whole world in one go."

"Fair enough." Draco saw that the map of Australia also had landed in the pile together with the whole of Asia, Africa as well as Italy and Spain.

He questioned Harry about it. It seemed so specific and Harry shrugged. "I want to see Spain and Italy when its sunny and I think January is hardly the time to lay on a beach or go endless sightseeing."

Draco agreed and then rummaged to the other stack. Almost all countries further then France and Germany also were put on the stack. "Might as well not go there then too."

"Why not?"

"Same reasons as you just gave. You really want to go to Russia in the middle of winter? I mean, It'll be pretty but also cold as heck and I don't think you and I are equipped enough to dare snow roads."

"Fair enough but what about Egypt? I really want to go there and see the Pyramids."

"Right, they basically got summer all year long. We can go there."

For the rest of the night, they kept shifting countries back and forth arguing whether on not to include it on their road trip.

The whole of making plans with Draco seemed ridiculously easy. Soon they gathered most of the maps and put them back in the box. A few remained and those were the countries they'd go to first. They decided that, if it all would work out for them and got along, they would revisit the box and continue on a journey together. One of the things that remained was something Harry immediately expressed his delight in was the party boat Sirius had mentioned that runs between England and the Netherland. Draco never one to dismiss a tiny cruise of sorts, they agreed they would go and run through straight for Deutschland. Draco wanted to hit the gas pedal and race along the Autobahn.

From there, the plan was a visit to France, visit the wizarding community there for a few days. According to Draco, they had a very large community going and that they could sign up for a tour around Beauxbatons. Harry loved the idea but also made a point of seeing the Eiffel Tower.

Draco sighed, he had been there plenty of times. Paris was one of his family hot spots during the summer vacations but Harry had never been and so, the Eiffel Tower was marked as a must go. "If we are there anyway, how do you feel about grabbing some museums to see?"

"I never been to a museum." Harry admitted.

"Uncultured!" Was all that Draco exclaimed and Harry in turn, swatted at him with the map of Greece he was holding.

Draco annoyingly tapped it away and Harry laughed when he saw Draco's hair was messed up. "Me learning to be cultured is the reason you know, I never been out of England, hell, I barely even saw much of England, can't learn without going anywhere you know?!"

"I know, I know." Draco answered and their banter went on and on until Draco noticed the time. "Time for bed! We need to be up and ready early in the morning."

Harry groaned. On one hand he had a severe dislike for shopping but on the other, he was very eager to see what Diagon ally looked like during the winter.

During his years in the wizarding world, he only went to Diagon ally once a year during the summer when it was sunny, the shops bright and open, street vendors with summer articles galore and flower pots everywhere. The people were happy, dressed lightly and little children eating ice cream everywhere. His only regret was that they were always quick visits of haste so he h never truly had the time for exploring the street. He wondered how it would look during the winter with the street covered in snow and what shops there were he never had set foot in. He would take his time this visit now he finally could.

In the morning, Harry was still bleary eyed and yawning over a cup of steaming hot coffee and also very annoyed by the exciting chatter between Andromeda and Draco. He quickly learned that Draco loved shopping and was all for it. While his father had ensured he was homeless, he kept access to his own vault filled to the brim and had more then enough to spend. He was, to Harry's surprise, looking forward to get as many gifts as possible to hand out once Christmas came and went as far as calling dips on pushing the pram.

"You willingly will go shopping and push Teddy along?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Teddy's well behaved and the pram is a perfect place to hang the bags, you know?"

Harry didn't know but agreed anyway. Andromeda however, she shook her head.

"Apologies but no, I'm afraid I will be pushing Teddy, the street are slippery and rather uneven."

She did not say why, which, if the boys would think about it could have had several reasons. They did not think of those. Both knew Andromeda was not the youngest anymore. She needed the hold on but refused to outright say so.

Draco grumbled a bit about it but shrugged it of.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Andromeda asked. She was bundled up in a thick cloak, long scarf and a stylish winter hat on her head, Draco was dressed similar and Teddy too, was bundled up warm. The poor child could barely move in the thick layers of winter clothes and Harry kept on snickering every time he saw Teddy and the little too large woollen hat that kept sagging over one of his eyes.

"I'm not," Harry yawned, not wearing a coat yet but he laughed and pointed at Teddy. "Captain One-eye is though."

Andromeda sighed and adjusted Teddy's hat. "Get ready, we'll be leaving in five."


	8. Chapter 8

Diagon Alley was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Harry stopped midtrack as soon as he was through the brick wall and looked his eyes out. The street was close enough to being empty and just a handful of early risers had muddled steps on the fresh snow, a light mist still hovering from the cold as the first sunrays peeked through the clouds. The early morning smell of winter still clung strong in the air.

The shop roofs had been covered in snow during the night and the shop owners took great detail in their shop fronts, each decked out with colourful lights, baubles and full of christmas scenery. Decorated garlands strung from one building to another, criss-crossing above the street. Some shop owners had put up Christmas trees by their entrance, making people walk around them, never going straight. The first street vendors were unpacking, their merchandise all winter themed. Harry saw a small child building a snowman in the far distance. The parents, he assumed, sat on the small bench by the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sipping from mugs with hot liquid. He loved it.

"Star struck, Harry?" Andromeda asked but the smile and twinkle in her eye showed amusement and made it clear she thought it adorable.

"I never seen it looking like this, I didn't think it would be so nice!" Harry answered, eyes darting from tree to tree and noting the vast difference in colour and decoration choices. It definitely wasn't coordinated. The chaos just added to the festive sphere.

"I bet you'll love what they've done to the fountain then," Draco said, Andromeda still smiling fondly at them as she agreed with him. "Shall we go see?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. The fountain stood by Gringotts, a place he needed to go before shopping as he was fairly sure the money in his pouch wasn't enough to buy everyone a present.

They slipped and shuffled their way through the alley, Harry took Teddy out the pram and in delight bustled from shop to shop with the boy in his arms, showing, pointing and explaining, even when the boy clearly didn't understand, the decorations and kept of saying how nice it looked.

The fountain became a whole other matter. Someone had charmed the sprouts from the water to shine lights, foil garland was wrapped around the statue and dozens of baubles floated about, each rotating on their own circle, putting up a brilliant show. Andromeda waited patiently when Harry and Teddy both gaped, following the baubles and walking around the fountain several times. She laughed when se saw Teddy reach out for them and Harry holding himself back as to not copy the little one, the baubles didn't feel like being touched and when hands came to close, the floated out of the way. Draco however, didn't have much patience and told Harry in no uncertain terms that he could waste his time there later on but to get a move on for now.

"I don't want to stand here forever," Draco huffed. "I have shopping to do!"

Harry laughed sheepishly. He put Teddy back in the pram and bowed mockingly at Draco for him to lead the way. Soon they finished their vaults, Gringotts a stark difference to the alley with zilch hints to the holiday, and they went on their way. Andromeda quickly handed them some shopping lists. Harry being send to the grocery store and into a few stores to buy gift cards and Draco being send to the Apothecary and the perfumery. Harry approved of the dividing as the shops Andromeda send Draco to weren't well liked by him.

"Lunch at twelve at the Leaky Cauldron," Andromeda told them. "Don't be late!"

As she said, so it went. Fully packed with bags, Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco mere paces in front of him as they navigated between the busy tables to the corner where Andromeda, many bags of her own, was sipping coffee and feeding Teddy crust-less bread.

Harry took over feeding Teddy, Draco caught the attention of a waitress to order food and drinks for the table while Andromeda went over the bags they brought in to see if they hadn't made any mistakes.

An hour later, after a happy lunch, Harry and Draco stood outside the Leaky Cauldron together. Andromeda and Teddy already left minutes before to the antique store above Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour .

"Want to go shopping together?" Harry asked.

"We can go to some stores together, but I doubt you want to come with me when I go on a clothing hunt."

Harry grimaced. "I'll skip on that, thanks."

"Thought so." Draco poked some fun at him but Harry ignored it and waited until je was done. Eventually, they agreed on the bookstore as their first stop.

Harry was walking through the bookstore. He'd chosen the aisle where Hermione's favorite book, The History of Hogwarts was housed in the hopes of finding a similar book. He couldn't find it. Most were small pamphlet books on the rack about the curriculum of Hogwarts, mostly designed for when was choosing extra subjects in thrid and fifth year. A boat that had long sailed. Harry searched further, when he curiously pulled a thin, purple covered book from the shelf.

"Magical schools around the globe." Harry murmured and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting."

Sure enough, lower on the shelf were books with simple titles, "Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrong Institute.." His finger ran across the titles. He knew of those but there were eight more that he didn't know of and he knew he'd found Hermione a gift. Despite being on bad terms with Hermione and Ron, he couldn't imagine not getting them a gift. Ultimately, they were still his best friends, even if, they had a bit of fight going on. He pulled a book from each school and stacked them up on the first one he had found and left to pay.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, the blonde absentmindedly flicking through a book near the till which he added to his basket as Harry called him out.

"What?" Draco answered, moving between the shelves, having Harry trail after him.

"How big is the magical world?"

"Ours? Here in England we only have two real settlements. Diagon ally and Hogsmeade. Of course, Hogwarts, the Ministry and St. Mungo's Hospital are pretty much the rest of what makes up our world, since Britain has a very small wizarding population, especially after two wars. But, yes, that's basically all we have."

"Is that so little?" He asked.

Draco stopped, grabbed a book of a shelf and trusted it into Harry's arms. "See for yourself."

Harry turned the book around and discovered it was a travelling guide of sorts, listing all official settlements around the world. "Huh, interesting."

Harry promptly chucked the book in Draco's basket who raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll pay for it myself when you finally go to the till."

"Don't bother," Draco grinned. "I shall have it wrapped and call it a day on finding you a suitable present."

Harry pouted, Draco laughed and after another half an hour of banter, they finally made way out of the shop. Trailing the street and leaping from store to store, Harry bought Ron his very own chessboard, a shawl for Mrs. Weasley and other odds and ends for the Weasley clan as well as a generous gift card from the craft store for Andromeda and some plush toys for Teddy. Harry was pleased with his haul, pretty much done but Draco, by far, had just started even if, his arms were loaded with bags. During their shopping, the gifts were their main topic, not really delving into other topics but as they passed a travel agency, Harry realized that he didn't quite know how it all worked. He broke his banter with Draco about the gaudy red shawl Harry had chosen and decided to ask.

So, how does it work?"

"What does?"

"Doing a magical road trip with muggle vehicles? Like, can we shrink them and apparate? How do wizards travel to other countries? I don't really see magical folks getting onto planes, and then," Harry's mind went into overdrive. "How about passports, and visa, and-"

"Shut up," Draco rolled his eyes. "I caught your drift and I feel rather foolish I haven't thought to explain or make any preparation for such necessities."

"Hey, it's just and oversight." Harry said but kept hush when he saw how overworked Draco became all of a sudden.

"It's a crucial part of planning, Harry." Draco exaggerated his name and turned on his heel, beckoning the other to follow him to a cafe nearby. "We have to apply for a muggle and wizard passport at the Ministry's national travel department, it can take up to six weeks, excluding the holiday periods to have them ready for pick up, then we need-"

"Calm down, sit down and," Harry pushed Draco into a chair, dumping his own bags beside the blond. "I'll get us some drinks and you can tell me all about."

Harry may have taken more time then needed with the drinks but it was enough. Draco calmed down. Harry set the hot chocolate down, pushing one over. "So, if we need to get passports done, we'll go tomorrow. It's not yet the Holiday time. Then, lets go over this slow," He took a sip from his drink. "First question first, can we shrink our vehicles and apparate?"


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the cold weather, Harry and Draco spend over an hour seated at an table in front of a small cafe, going over details. The cafe placed warming charms on the chairs but it stayed cold and the hot chocolate was welcoming, as was the refill.

They received a fair few odd looks from other shoppers and even a reporter from the Daily Prophet decided to poke for information about their lack of animosity. They replied in sync. "No comment."

The constant interrupting was grating on Harry's nerves, here was Draco explaining him important thing and people who had no business with them kept breaking his attention.

As it was, Draco held a lot of knowledge on the topic. It turned out, they could shrink and apparate with their vehicles if done by coordinates but neither of them had any experience. Draco was quick to say how tricky it was, how easy they could splinch and that he really rather not try such a way of transportation.

Instead, he explained the easy accessible and save mode of long distance port-keys. It was fairly simple, one purchases a ticket for an exact tine and date of travel from and to designated locations, much like muggle airplanes. The downside being the extreme nausea and dizziness which could be, for an additional fee, be remedied by potions at arrival.

He explained a floo ticket, where one essentially buys a list of floo network names and one hops in and out of a series of fireplaces until they exit the last one, close as possible to their chosen destination.

To Harry's surprise, the last option he explained sounded the coolest but very expensive and time consuming. It was like an private taxi in the sky, flying carpets to be exact, which connect Ministries around the world. They mostly are used to transport delicate items, those that can neither be floo-ed or port-keyed but any civilian can buy themselves in on the ride.

Draco explained everything thoroughly and even with some technical details that went way above his ability to understand. Harry appreciated it anyway. If anything, Harry was lost on the rest Draco said because his excitement bubbled over. Since Draco knew and understood, he didn't gave it much mind and wondered how it would feel to fly on a magic carpet and if he would like it. He loved flying on his broom and made a mental note to press for a ride when they got back to planning.

For now, they still had a bit of shopping to do. At least Draco had, Harry gotten his presents done already but decided a drop into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions wasn't wasted. He would go see if she did muggle clothing and fancy him a riding suit. The thought of a dragon leather suit, maybe some charms for safety was enticing.

Before they left the cafe, they did agree on was a trip to acquire their passport the next morning. Harry already dreaded another morning of waking up early.

"It's a necessary thing, Harry. The longer we wait, the longer it take," Having said that, Draco left Harry with all the bags. "I'm going to get more stuff, goodbye."

He gave a lazily wave as he left. Harry gaped and wondered if the other was serious but by the time he thought of giving any retort, the blond was out of sight. Harry grumbled and collected all the bags. He went to find Andromeda and Teddy in the hopes of leaving some, if not all the bags with her and do the last of his shopping.

That night they arrived back at their home after they'd grabbed some take-away from an Italian place. Everyone in good spirits , Harry especially so. Madame Malkins had confirmed his hopes and said the order would take a while due holiday pressures. She did said that he could expect delivery before the end of the second week in January. She was very apologetic, taking pride in her fast services but Harry understood. He had thanked her profusely and now, at the dinner table, he kept forgetting to actually eat mind drifting back to the preparation process. He couldn't wait to finish up and leave England behind.

"Eat." Andromeda barked and Harry almost flipped his plate in shock. "Once you're plate is empty and you've joined in on our conversation about our Christmas plans, you're allowed to space out as much as you want."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled sheepishly while Draco grinned in glee but Andromeda waved it away.

"Don't apologise, I understand but I rather have you paying attention for a bit," She smiled and waved her wand to clean the few drops of food fallen of Harry's plate when he juggled it. "I assume you want some input, or you might agree to things you prefer not to be included in Christmas."

"Meda and I were just discussing an five course dinner of fancy foods you probably can't pronounce," Draco said and then whispered for only Harry to hear. "You plebeian."

Harry blanched, shook his head wildly and got ready to take a bite but decided to put indeed some effort in. "I can cook as you know, but I actually can make a full traditional English Christmas dinner too.. Then again, how does rabbit for a main dish sound?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Ministry visit was a mess. The moment they came out the floo, they noticed something was amiss. The Atrium was filled with people, shouting loud. Two small groups had formed by the fountain and they were fighting. Most of the people stagnating the Atrium were mere onlookers but Aurors kept them moving while they kept an eye out on the two groups. As it were, their fight could be classified as a loud argument and so they had no right on stepping in. Not yet anyway. It seemed as if the situation could escalate any time now.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." Draco said, eyeing them warily. He was quick to see heads turned his way and people shuffling away from him hurried.

"It'll be fine." Harry said. "It's got nothing to do with us."

Draco wasn't so sure. In all honesty, he preferred to turn and leave but Harry's ease numbed the feeling and he decided that, if Harry deemed it safe enough to press on, he should too. Surely, Harry wasn't that bad in judging.

He soon came back on that. How he wished he hadn't and followed his gut feeling instead of leaving the decision to a Gryffindor. Foolish, he knew. It all went by in mere seconds.

Harry made his way towards the elevators, Draco following and then his shocking blond hair caught the eye of a man in the left group. Given the fact many gave him a berth, it wasn't hard to miss. Suddenly, a dozen or so wands were trained on his face and the right group started flinging spells at the left group. Bystanders ducked away, Aurors were yelling and springing into action while Harry jumped in front of him, arms wide.

"What the hell!?" Harry screamed and that effectively silenced everyone close. The Aurors took the split second to knock wands down, to petrify people left and right and generally clearing the area surrounding Harry and Draco. Harry never moved an inch.

Draco had his own wand out in self defence, two Aurors flanked him, their own wands ready. The drove him back and towards a wall in order to minimize the chance of an attack from behind. Although immediate action was taken, Harry was not pleased.

"Stop!" He screamed and gathered split second attention for the second time. Never lowering his voice, he kept on screaming. "I asked what the bleeding hell is going on!"

Most Aurors had cleared the floor by now. Petrified people were dragged into a line. They worked fast and one of them came up to Harry. The man, large and broad zoned in on him, the glint in brown eyes shining determined.

He never tucked away his wand but kept it at the ready. He used his free hand to push Harry back, who initially refused to move but the Auror much stronger kept pushing. Harry's back hit the wall, standing and still struggling in the grasp, next to Draco. "Death eater riots." The man answered. "We've two fronts fighting about whether or not it was right to pardon Death Eaters."

He jerked his head at Draco. "You're buddy here is one of their main squabble topic. Its a daily occurrence by now."

Draco gulped and ready to snap back that he had earned his freedom but Harry beat him with a cry of indignation. "You've got to be kidding me! Stupid arse-"

"We know." The Auror roared. "It's idiotic and a waste of time but opinions can be louder then logic."

The Auror turned to the two still flanking Draco and saw the hall was cleared. "Stand down and escort them on whatever business they have here until they leave." He turned back at Harry. "And you two aren't very smart yourself appearing in the Atrium like that. The Prophet has been reporting on the riots here for weeks now. Don't either of you follow the news?"

Harry glanced at Draco who shrugged and then stared at the Auror. "No, we don't. There's been garbage written about me for years, so why would I?"

"Me neither," Said Draco who had adopted his haughty voice Harry hadn't heard in while. "I use my time better nowadays as I don't fancy suing Merlin know who for slander. I rather stay unaware of my name and person being dragged through the mud."

"Teenagers." The man sighed. "Very well on your way you go."

As they started to leave he added one last bit and off he went himself, to deal with the aftermath. "Next time you find the need in visiting the Ministry, kindly floo into the Auror department."

They nodded at him and Harry whispered to Draco. "I can't wait to bleeding leave Britain."

In the elevator, Draco noticed how pale Harry looked and with a leap in his heart was reminded of Harry's condition. "Are you alright?" He asked anxious.

"I'm fine," Harry said, a little out of breath. "I'm grounding, I'll be alright in a bit. I'm taking my potions and its doing its job."

Draco let a breath or air escape in relief. "That's good. Very good."

Luckily, the rest of their visit went swift. Their passport ordered, Harry was pleased that they would arrive before the end of January and he was determined to leave once they arrived. Draco seconded that thought, both itching to just go, concrete plans or not by then.

They came home and settled into the living room where they updated Andromeda. She listened quietly, bouncing Teddy on her lap as the boys rattled to her. When they were done, she sighed, a decision made. "I might've to describe to the Prophet again."

"At least we know we'll be in danger then." Harry said.

"It's odd," Draco who'd agreed to Harry's notion. "Christmas shopping was so peaceful."

"It were Ministry workers, weren't they?" Andromeda asked and received nods of confirmation. "The general population doesn't care. They are just glad the war is over. They are picking up the pieces and try regain their peaceful life. The Ministry workers however.."

"Political stuff and whatnot," Harry guessed. "Bleeding arseholes."

"Language!" Andromeda glared.

Harry ducked. Still in Andromeda's reach, he mumbled his apologies before she could tug his ear.

"He's right though," Draco added. "Power abuse. They're focusing on the wrong crowd. There are still Death eaters on the run and they go after those pardoned just to make it seem they're trying to better the world.." He let his words linger, Harry and Andromeda filling in the rest as they understood. They weren't making process with those on the run, they were scared of the reflection on the Ministry. They had two camps on opposite sides going because really, people had accepted and simply didn't care but some were afraid of their image and pushed, creating the rotten situation Harry and Draco found themselves in that morning. It would be a long time before it was resolved.

Nods were shared at the table and soon the topic was forgotten as Teddy burped loudly and broke the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm writing this story on the fly with some keynotes and a general plot to guide me. I'm writing this to further my skill/ just for fun and I very much appreciate thoughts so far. Because its open writing, I'm open for suggestions - countries, places, mini challenges to implement etc. Next chapter is partly written and a time skip as I don't want to drag too much. That was all.


End file.
